


Through Your Eyes

by Oldguybones



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged Up, Brief Mention of Suicide, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldguybones/pseuds/Oldguybones
Summary: Soulmate AU where those born without their sight have it restored after meeting their soulmate. Eddie and Richie meet in a bar, fall in love and assume Richie will get his sight back. But things aren't always that easy.





	1. Chapter 1

12/31/2017

 

“ _Oh Johnny, I can't believe it finally happened!” The blonde woman crooned, pressing herself into the arms of the tall, muscular man. “And now that my sight's been restored...oh my, you're so handsome!”_

 

Eddie scoffed, aggressively picking up the remote and shutting off the movie his friends insisted he watch. The only thing he gained from watching it was material for, what he declared to be, the biggest eye roll in history. He was so completely, totally, absolutely _sick_ of hearing about the sight. The older he got, the more people obsessed over it, which was understandable for those left with theirs. But fortunately, this wasn't the case for him.

 

He glanced down at his watch. _7:17pm_. Another 43 minutes until he had to meet everyone at the bar and he still had to get ready. It wouldn't necessarily take that long but he hated, nothing more than, being late. To contrast that, there wasn't a whole lot he loved more than a nice long, _hot_ shower. It was so relaxing, relieved all the stress built up in his muscles. There was no better feeling than being clean.

 

His friends gave him a lot of grief about it because “who did he need to get so clean for?” and “gotta be clean for whoever you take home huh?” Like he would ever. That was usually the reason most people went to bars though so he'd definitely had offers before. None of which he ever found appealing.

 

But that didn't mean he wouldn't jump at the chance to dress up and go out. It beat staying in. Plus his friends Ben and Beverly had some news they were just dying to share with him. He was about 98% sure he knew exactly what they were going to tell him but he was excited for them nonetheless. And after the week he had, a couple drinks sounded like perfection. Three or four sounded even better.

 

He threw on his favorite jeans and a pale pink button up. He put some product in his hair, just enough so that it wouldn't look completely ridiculous when it fully dried, Grabbing his keys and wallet, he shoved them into the pockets of his jacket, keeping his hands tucked in there as well. Winter in Derry wasn't kind. And since he felt a deep desire to get totally smashed, his feet were the only logical mode of transportation.

 

Luckily his trip was just a short walk so he still managed to beat everyone else there. Figured he might as well grab a drink while he waited. Taking a seat at the bar, he leaned over as the bartender approached, ordering a vodka cranberry. He pulled out his ID, which was _always_ requested. He supposed it was a compliment; he'd rather look younger than older, especially when he got older.

 

His train of thought was harshly interrupted by a loud smack against the bar. A few seats down from his was the culprit; a dark, curly haired young man with obnoxiously big glasses, a number of freckles sprinkled beneath them. He was very handsome, in a very dorky way.

 

“My good man!”

 

Apparently he was British.

 

“Fetch me another!”

 

And had no manners. The bartender didn't seem to care as he just rolled his eyes and poured the man a shot. Eddie watched the man slowly reach for the glass, then quickly toss it back. He slid the glass back, slapping a bill onto the counter.

 

“Keep the change Travis,” the man winked and turned to slide off the stool.

 

Eddie quickly averted his eyes so this random stranger wouldn't catch him staring. He was grateful for the arrival of his first friend, a slender blonde male sitting a few seats down from him. He grabbed his drink and moved over to sit next to him. The second he sat down, the other man was greeting him.

 

“Oh hey Eddie.”

 

“Hey Stan,” he returned, flagging down the bartender for his friend.

 

“You been here long?” he asked curiously, staring dead ahead.

 

Eddie shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. “”No, just long enough to order a drink.”

 

“Ahhh, vodka cranberry!” Stan nodded in realization, grinning ear to ear. “Got some big plans tonight?”

 

Eddie chuckled as Stan ordered a couple shots. “Do you?” He shot right back.

 

“Bet your ass I do,” he muttered, quickly downing both shots. “If Ben and Bev are telling us what I think they're going to then I need to be _drunk._ ”

 

Eddie offered him a sad smile, one the recipient couldn't even see. Quickly realizing this, he placed a consoling hand on his friends forearm. Stan was a part of the unlucky half of the population born without their sight, destined to roam blindly. Until they found the one _._ Their _soulmate_. Eddie felt guilty at just how glad he was to been born with his sight. He saw firsthand how miserable Stan was and he hated how it made him feel. It always brought him to thoughts of his match; were they just as miserable waiting for him? He sure hoped not.

 

“Oh god, you're right,” Eddie agreed after a minute. He chugged the rest of his drink and quickly order the two of them another couple shots each.

 

“Cheers,” they groaned in unison, clinking their glasses together. Eddie peeked over his shoulder as he set his glass back on the bar.

 

“Incoming,” he whispered, noticing their other two friends walking in. The redhead woman was radiant in a vibrant dress with her hair french braided on either side. On her arm was a handsome man, shaggy light brown hair in his face, partially covering the sunglasses he wore. He was clad in a pair of jeans and simple graphic tee. Even just their short walk over to the bar, anyone looking at them, could tell how painfully in love they were.

 

“Hey guys!” she chirped happily, guiding the man on her arm into the seat beside them.

 

“Hey Bev. Hey Ben,” Eddie said with a smile.

 

“Hey, hey!” Stan greeted cheerfully. Eddie cringed because wow, it was so obvious Stan was already a tad bit tipsy.

 

“Geez, Kaspbrak,” Bev laughed, sitting down herself. “You guys wasted no time huh?”

 

“We were jus' waitin' for ya'll,” Stan slurred, leaning over and wrapping his arm around Eddie's shoulders, nearly knocking him off his stool.

 

Eddie chuckled, feeling a gentle flush reach his cheeks. He must be a little tipsy himself. “You guys gon' catch up or what?”

 

“It might take a while,” Ben replied, causing the other 3 to laugh. “So lets just get the good news out of the way.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Stan muttered, downing a shot no one saw him order.

 

“Yeah, go on,” Eddie prompted, though they already knew what was about to follow.

 

The two lovebirds shared a look before Ben ripped off his sunglasses, revealing chocolate brown iris'. Eddie let out a soft gasp, “Oh my god you guys!”

 

“I got my sight!” Ben exclaimed happily. There were tears in both his and his _soulmate's_ eyes. “I finally can see!”

 

Eddie hopped out of his seat to hug the two of them, “So when's the wedding?” he joked, pulling away from them.

 

“Soon enough!” Beverly giggled, raising her left hand to show off a beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

 

“Awwwww, congrats you guys!” Stand said with exaggeratedly loud volume. Eddie frowned in confusion at this. “Well I'm _assuming_ she's got a big ass rock on her finger!”

 

“Yeah, congratulations,” Eddie agreed sincerely. He was so incredibly happy for his friends; they deserved this and so much more. But if he never heard about the sight again, he wouldn't be upset. As sick of it as he was, he could only imagine how Stan felt. He wanted to find his match so desperately and to have 2 friends who were a poster child success story, it _stung._ He could tell Stand was starting to lose hope.

 

There were all kinds of statistics. A timeline of likeliness to have your sight restored after meeting your match. All kinds of numbers that Eddie was sure were, one, fabricated, and two, were created to drive people insane. Allegedly half of the world's matches were made before both parties were 25 years old. There were only 23 but in Stan's mind, he only had a couple good years left.

 

It was always easier outside looking in, but Eddie had hope. The system _never_ failed and assuming everyone had a perfect match, he had faith eventually his friend would find his. It just might take him longer than he wanted to wait.

 

“Lets dance!” Beverly proclaimed, dragging Ben to the dance floor. Eddie turned back towards Stan, who was slowly shaking his head.

 

“C'mon Stan!” Eddie chuckled, grabbing his hand and gently pulling him away from the bar.

 

“I hate you,” Stan murmured playfully.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie rolled his eyes, “I'm the worst. Making you have fun. You know I suck at dancing too.”

 

Stan shot him a pointed look.

 

“Sorry,” Eddie apologized, realizing his mistake. He was almost glad Stan couldn't see their friends, so happy in love, lighting up the dance floor. “Just dance with me!”

 

They weren't on the dance floor long when Eddie felt a pair of strong hands land on his waist and then trail down to his hips.

 

“Sorry, I didn't see you there,” a sultry voice purred in his ear.

 

“Ugh, obviously,” Eddie scoffed in disgust. He was no stranger to random men doing this sort of thing, grinding on him without his permission. He turned around and was face to face with the handsome British stranger he saw at the bar earlier. He was so much more handsome up close and so much less British. In his drunken state, that was the only thing his mind would let him mention.

 

“Wait a minute,” he muttered, poking the stranger in the chest. “You are _not_ British!”

 

The man chuckled, “Wow, nothing gets past you.”

 

Whatever sharp, witty comeback his alcohol riddled brain produced was lost when he looked up into the tall man's eyes. He gasped when he was met with his gaze, the iris' of his eyes lacking a color, glazed over with a familiar milky white. He knew that look well, a characteristic he'd seen on two of his closest friends.

 

“Oh shit,” he whispered guiltily, “I'm sorry.”

 

“You're telling me that _I_ 'accidentally' bumped into you and used the whole 'oh I didn't even see you there' to touch you and _you're_ the one apologizing?” the man asked in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, I just...you know...the thing...” he babbled, vaguely gesturing to the stranger's face, an action which he couldn't see so it made Eddie feel even stupider.

 

“Right,” the man agreed, nodding knowingly, “The thing. You mean the crushing blindness?”

 

'Oh my god, that's not what I meant!”

 

The man must've sensed his panic as he was chuckling casually, “It's all good. Again, I bumped into you. Hell of a pick up line though huh? I'm Richie.”

 

“Eddie,” he returned mindlessly, noticing an exchange between his friend and another handsome stranger. “Who is that?” he whispered to himself.

 

“Tall, dark and handsome?” Richie supplied fondly. “That's my boy Mike. He didn't want to come out tonight but I told him he might meet someone special and it sounds like he has.”

 

“Yeah, I can relate,” Eddie said, though he was quick to clarify when Richie smirked, “I mean, having a reluctant friend! In fact, looks like your reluctant friend is flirting with my reluctant friend.”

 

“Aww, what does that make us?” Richie asked smugly, one of his hands finding Eddie's hip once again. “Proud parents?”

 

“Well I'm not calling you daddy, that's for sure.” The second those words left his mouth he couldn't believe it. A few drinks made him so much bolder than he normally was.

 

“Ohhhh,” Richie whistled, “That's a damn shame!”

 

“Yeah, I'm sure it is,” Eddie replied, while rolling his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. “Besides, you can't even see what I look like.”

 

The dark haired man chuckled while shaking his head. “Aren't we superficial? And apparently very modest...” His face went mockingly somber. “What's the matter? Are you ugly?”

 

“I...what...you...” Eddie stammered, bottom lip jutting out in an unseen pout. “That was a very rude thing to say.”

 

“I mean _technically_ it was a question...” Richie replied, “It was a joke! Just a joke!” He was quick to add when Eddie smacked his arm. His face sobered in the slightest, although there was still a smirk on his face. “You _sound_ handsome.”

 

Eddie felt a sudden warmth in his cheeks, even more intense than provided by the previously consumed alcohol. “You're not too bad yourself,” he said softly, almost hoping it wasn't heard.

 

“So I've heard,” Richie chuckled. “Guess it must be true.”

 

Eddie found himself momentarily zoned out; he never realized how weird a concept it was to have never seen yourself. How do you go through life without knowing what you look like? How did this guy, or anyone, have such confidence? Eddie was able to look at himself in the mirror everyday and there were still times where he struggled. By all means, he was good looking but sometimes it was hard to see himself how others saw him.

 

If you can't see yourself, you have no choice but to see yourself through others, your reality living solely through other people's perceptions. Whether that was a good or bad thing, Eddie surely didn't know.

 

“Earth to Eddie!” A strong voice called, finally pulling him out of his thoughts. “Eddie Spaghetti!”

 

“Don't call me that!” Eddie was quick to snap back. “You don't know me. You don't get to give me cute little nicknames.”

 

Eddie immediately regretted his word choice at how stupidly smug the other man looked. “Cute?”

 

“Oh get over yourself.” Eddie rolled his eyes. Again.

 

“Okay. Dance with me,” Richie requested suddenly, holding his hand out.

 

Eddie debated internally with himself. Did he want to dance with this aggressively flirtatious stranger? Wasn't that what the bar scene was all about? Because he'd definitely been through this song and dance before, countless times, but never once had he felt such an intense spark.

 

“Okay,” he agreed, taking the outstretched hand. It gave him a little spin, bringing his back to Richie's chest.

 

“Is this okay?” Richie whispered, his lips practically brushing his earlobe as he spoke. Was he just unaware of his space or was he entirely too aware of it and knew exactly what he was doing?

 

“Yeah,” Eddie answered breathlessly, skin burning from the pressure of the hands planted firmly on his hips. They were guiding him into a smooth rhythm, matching the music blasting from the speakers. Their hips moved together in perfect harmony, even song after song.

 

“I need a drink,” Richie murmured after what felt like the longest time, “How about you sweetheart? Can I buy you a drink?”

 

“Sure,” Eddie smiled and before he knew it, he was being led over to the bar. It was a fascinating process to watch; the way this man moved, with such assurance though he could tell each step was calculated. Most people without their sight tended to be slower, more cautious. Those with their sight typically moved out of the way. But the way Richie moved was so smooth, confidently aware of his space. Eddie had never met anyone quite like him before.

 

“Travis! My good man!” Richie called, pulling his wallet. “I'll take another whiskey and whatever this cutie wants.”

 

Eddie blushed and order himself another vodka cranberry.

 

Richie leaned his arm on the bar, turning back to Eddie. “So when do I get to take you out?”

 

“Woah, eager much?” Eddie laughed, sipping at his drink.

 

“Maybe I am,” Richie simply replied, “Maybe I can't wait.”

 

“Wait for what?” Eddie shook his head and braced himself for a cheesy response because that seemed to be what this guy was made of.

 

“Our future.”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes. Yup, there it was. He was not disappointed. “Oh, we have a future?” he asked, elbow on the bar, resting his head in his hand as he waited. “Go ahead, indulge me.”

 

“You are gonna restore my sight,” Richie proclaimed wildly, speaking with an amount of confidence that could only be described as bat-shit crazy.

 

Eddie couldn't help the hearty laugh that escaped him, “Is that what you think? That we're soulmates?”

 

“I _know_ it. Watch, by this time next year, I'll have my sight.”

 

“You're crazy,” Eddie said dismissively.

 

“Give me a chance to prove it,” Richie pleaded, his hand finding Eddie's on the bar. He smirked, “I'll show you crazy.”

 

“Is that threat?” Eddie chuckled flirtatiously.

 

Richie grinned, shaking his head. “It's a promise.”

 

“Give me your phone,” he demanded lightly, grabbing it once extended to him. He entered his phone number in under a cute name and handed it back. Setting his empty glass down on the bar with a loud clink, he stood from the stool, his fingers purposefully brushing against Richie's thigh. “Friday. At 8. Don't be late.”

 

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

 

_ 3/1/2019 _

 

_The day was finally here and Eddie must've had thousands of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He'd been waiting for so long; they'd fought through so much to get to this point. Nothing was going to stop them now. Between the two of them, they'd only had a few serious relationships and both of them agreed none like this. Nothing like what the two of them shared. The thought both exhilarated and terrified them simultaneously._

 

_He was heading over to Richie's to grab the last of his boxes and bring them to their new place. Hours had gone by already since he woke up. While he did enjoy waking up early to utilize the most of his day, there was still **too early**. Today had been too early of a wake up call, especially since Richie wouldn't even be up for hours._

 

_Coffee in one hand, he knocked cheerfully on his front door. A couple minutes later, the door opened to reveal Richie, looking freshly plucked from slumber. He had on nothing but a pair of plaid PJ pants hanging low on his hips and his hair was the pure definition of bedhead._

 

“ _Good morning handsome,” Eddie chirped with the biggest smile. Richie couldn't see it but he definitely heard it. He stood on his tip toes and gave Richie a slow kiss. It took a second for him to react but when he did, he felt Richie smile into the kiss._

 

“ _Mmm, right back at ya,” he purred, hands finding Eddie's waist and pulling him inside._

 

“ _Okay, so are the rest of boxes in your room? How many are there?” Eddie asked, mindlessly grabbing one of Richie's hands and placing the cup of coffee in it._

 

“ _Woah, woah, woah,” Richie chuckled, “What's the rush baby boy?”_

 

_Eddie looked down right confused. “Ummm...today's move in day!”_

 

_Richie took a drink of the coffee, laughing fondly. “I know. But it's just a new apartment. We were practically living together before with how much time you spent here.”_

 

_Eddie stared blankly at Richie, knowing damn well Richie couldn't see his face but he **knew** it was the epitome of “done with your shit.”_

 

_After a minute, Richie finally spoke with a sly smile. “3 boxes. In my room.”_

 

 

“ _C'mon!” Eddie called excitedly, walking backwards through the door. He had both of Richie's hands in his, pulling him inside. His excitement level was far too high to let Richie take his time. They now had all the time in the world but right now Eddie needed to help him._

 

“ _C'mon, c'mon! I'll give you the tour,” Eddie declared, turning around but still holding onto one of Richie's hands. The look of absolute love and admiration on Richie's face was missed by seconds._

 

_Richie felt so **fortunate.** For a dark couple months, he thought he lost the love of his life. Not his “soulmate.” No, Richie refused to think like that. What they had, they worked for and something beautifully ominous told him they would have to continue to do so._

 

_But after Eddie spent over an hour taking him through their apartment and painstakingly describing every little detail, Richie realized a life spent fighting for their future wouldn't be such a bad thing after all._

 

1/5/2018

 

It was Friday and Eddie had never felt so nervous in his life. He somehow doubted he would ever feel more nervous for the rest of his life. Stan kept telling him it must be first date jitters because he was experiencing the same thing due to the upcoming first date he had himself. Him and Mike must've really hit it off. Same as him and Richie, Stan kept saying.

 

But Eddie couldn't describe it. This felt so much different than the typical first date nerves. It was almost like he knew where things were headed; he wasn't just there for a date, it was the potential he saw.

 

And it was so unbelievably exciting.

 

Which was probably why he'd already been through multiple outfits and exceeded the maximum amount of time he would usually spend getting ready.

 

Bless his heart, Stan told him he looked amazing in each outfit he tried on, albeit with a hint of sarcasm. He also informed him, multiple times, how little it mattered because, like himself, Richie wouldn't actually be able to _see_ his outfit or how much, or little, effort he put in.

 

Deciding it apparently didn't matter, he settled on a pair of rusty salmon pants and a light denim button up, tucked in with a belt. Sure, it might seem silly to dress up for someone who couldn't necessarily appreciate it but at the same time, it made him feel good to look good so the effort wasn't entirely a waste of time.

 

“I better go before I'm late,” Eddie said, grabbing his keys and wallet. He turned back towards Stan who was curled up on the couch. “Unless you need anything and then I can grab it for you!”

 

“Oh my god, just go!” Stan exclaimed with a laugh.

 

“Alright, alright,” Eddie smiled, throwing open the door. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Richie standing there, fist raised up about to knock.

 

“Oh my god!” he shouted, hand flying up to clutch his chest. “Richie you scared the shit out of me!”

 

“Sorry Eddie Spaghetti,” he chuckled, “I wanted to surprise you.”

 

Eddie scoffed as he tried to calm his racing heart, “Mission accomplished.”

 

When his gaze fell back to his date, his heart began racing for an entirely different reason. Did Eddie forget just how handsome he was? Or did he look particularly so this evening? Definitely cleaner and more put together than the other night.

 

He was wearing a pair of ripped white jeans, a very loud Hawaiian floral print t-shirt and a brown bomber jacket.

 

After a minute of looking him up and down, which included a very obvious lick of his lips, Eddie felt so guilty at how grateful he was that Richie couldn't see his reaction. If he could, he would've been so smug and would not have let Eddie live it down.

 

But luckily Mike was there. Eddie frowned, first from embarrassment and then confusion. Why was Mike there and why was he holding a picnic basket?

 

“Hey Mike, I thought you guys were going out tomorrow,” Eddie thought out loud.

 

“We are,” Mike answered proudly. “But I couldn't wait to see him.”

 

Eddie smiled, excited on Stan's behalf that he found someone so sweet and thoughtful. “Your buddy's showing you up Richie,” he joked as he let Mike inside.

 

“We'll see about that,” Richie muttered in that smug voice of his. “Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah,” Eddie nodded as they headed out, “I thought we were gonna meet at the restaurant.”

 

“Too boring,” Richie was quick to dismiss, “Besides the look on your face? Priceless!”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes, this time motivated by affection rather than annoyance. “Okay then, where are we going?”

 

“You'll see.”

 

 

Eddie stared up dumbly at the sign of the shop the two stood outside. More than a minute had passed since they'd arrived and Eddie was speechless. The only conclusion he could draw was that it had to be a joke. Or perhaps they were lost. There was no other explanations why Richie would bring him here.

 

_Precision Piercing._

 

“Ha, ha, ha,” he laughed dryly. “Funny. But really....where are we going?”

 

“Inside,” Richie chuckled, grabbing his hand and dragging them inside.

 

Eddie's heart was beating out of control. Richie grabbing his hand definitely made it flutter but nowhere near the amount it did at the thought of a needle anywhere near his body. Granted he had a fair amount of experience with needles, but never once did the needle go _through_ him.

 

“You pick mine. I'll pick yours.”

 

“You're crazy,” Eddie laughed, because it was just hysterical how ridiculous this was. “That's not happening.”

 

Richie grinned proudly, “I tried telling you. And now look what you made me do!”

 

“Okay then! Guess who's getting their dick pierced!” Eddie retorted triumphantly.

 

“Damn Eds,” Richie laughed, completely annoyingly unfazed. “I was gonna pick a cute little ear piercing for you but now I'm thinking....nipples?”

 

A deep flush spread over his cheeks and the top of his ears. Were they really going to do this? Better question: was _he_ actually going to do this?

 

Richie was clearly insane and down for whatever. Eddie was not. But the thought of doing something so completely outside his comfort zone thrilled him in the weirdest way. At the ripe age of 23, all he could think was how much his mom would hate it.

 

“I'm in,” he said quietly, unsure whether he was telling himself or Richie.

 

“Fantastic!”

 

The way Richie's face lit up almost took his nerves away. _Almost._

 

“Do you want me to go first?” he asked tenderly. He couldn't see the meek nod Eddie answered with but he assumed. “So am I really getting my dick pierced on the first date? Cause I gotta tell ya, kinda seems like a 5th or 6th date ordeal.”

 

Eddie let out a bark of laughter, immediately covering his mouth in embarrassment at the sheer volume behind the noise. After a minute of thought, he reached out to brush his thumb right under the left side of Richie's bottom lip. “Right here.”

 

“Ohh, excellent choice!” Richie nodded in affirmation. “And don't worry, I'm not gonna make you pierce your nipples....yet.” His last word was accompanied by another wink.

 

After filling out paperwork and Richie paying for the both of them, which Eddie tried to convince him not to do, Richie was sitting on the table, as the piercer prepared. He extended his hand out to Eddie.

 

“You're not scared,” he said knowingly, though taking his hand regardless.

 

Richie flashed him a cheesy grin and shrugged, “I just wanted to hold your hand.”

 

By the time Richie was about to be pierced, Eddie was glad their fingers were already intertwined. Unlike Richie, he definitely needed his hand held. Was that the same needle that would be going through him soon enough? Because it was huge.

 

But Richie was cool, calm, and collected. There was no fear. In fact, he was tracing his thumb comfortingly over the back of Eddie's hand.

 

Eddie couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut as the needle pressed into Richie's skin. For a moment, he let himself experience life like Richie did. He let his ears paint him the picture; Richie's lips parted as he took a deep breath as instructed, the exhale cut short by, what Eddie presumed, to be the needle going through. Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad. Richie hadn't even made a single noise. This thought was fleeting as he opened his eyes to the sight of the needle through Richie's lip.

 

Big mistake.

 

“There's no way I'm doing that!” Eddie insisted adamantly.

 

There was a moment of silence before Richie responded, “You don't have to.”

 

Eddie was shocked by those words.

 

“But look at how cool I look,” Richie went on.

 

Eddie turned back to look. A simple silver hoop now resided where his thumb had traced only minutes prior. It complimented Richie's smile nicely, made it even brighter. He couldn't explain it but he knew, if he didn't do this, he'd feel nothing but disappointment.

 

Wordlessly, he switched places with Richie, hopping up on the table with the slightest difficulty. His legs dangled over the side, his feet not even touching the ground.

 

“Alright Eds!” Richie cheered.

 

“I need your hand though,” Eddie reached out urgently, “You might be fearless but I am not.”

 

Richie was more than happy to oblige, once again lacing their fingers together. “I got you.”

 

The sheer sincerity in his voice made Eddie believe him. He felt like Richie could say anything at this point and Eddie would believe him no questions asked.

 

 

“I can't believe I actually did that!”

 

The rush of excitement was still coursing through his body as they walked around the park. After leaving the piercing shop, they grabbed a bite to eat at a taco truck parked down the street. Another first for Eddie.

 

Then it was ice cream, which Eddie adamantly insisted on paying for. Richie got rocky road. Eddie got strawberry. And now they were enjoying it during a nice stroll through the park.

 

“You sure did,” Richie agreed with a fond smile. It was a few steps before Eddie was realizing Richie had stopped.

 

“Hey, what's up?” he asked lightly, walking back over and placing his hand on Richie's upper arm.

 

Richie reached up silently, his hand landing on Eddie's cheek. His thumb stroked slowly over his skin, eventually finding his lips. He thought maybe he had a drop of ice cream there but he realized that was stupid because Richie couldn't see. But before he could even finish that thought, Richie's thumb was moving to the side of his lips and was replaced with a pair of soft, warm lips.

 

His hand flew up to rest over Richie's, which was still resting on his cheek.

 

“Oh wow,” Eddie whispered in amazement.

 

“I can't believe I just did that,” Richie murmured, echoing Eddie's earlier words. Eddie laughed at this. “I'm just fucking with you. I've wanted to do that all night.”

 

“Then do it again.”

 

And Richie did. Again and again and again.

 

 

_ 1/25/2020 _

 

“ _If I can't see the tie, why do I have to wear it?” Richie whined as Eddie tied it for him._

 

_Eddie smiled, standing on his tip toes to plant a single kiss to his boyfriend's lips.”Because it's a wedding and other people will see it.”_

 

“ _That's not my fault,” Richie said with an over exaggerated pout._

 

_Eddie knew his game and tiptoed again to kiss the pout away. He straightened the tie one last time, fingers brushing over it. “Keep it on and then when we get home, I'll rip it off with my teeth.”_

 

“ _Baby boy, you're killing me,” Richie groaned, grabbing the back of his neck and smashing their lips together._

 

_Eddie laughed happily, pulling away from him. “All in good time, hot stuff.” He looked down at his watch. “But right now we gotta get going.”_

 

“ _Okay but if you think I'm not gonna give you some road head on the way other, then you got another thing comin',” Richie growled, smirking as he reached down to pinch Eddie's ass._

 

“ _In that case, lets go!” Eddie exclaimed, excitedly dragging his boyfriend to the car._

 

 

“ _I can't believe this is finally happening,” Eddie whispered, his hand joined with Richie's as they rested on his thigh. They were sitting amongst a small group of their friends and family. All of which were turned to watch Beverly walk down the aisle. Though it was a bit unconventional, Ben was accompanying her. They were **not** going to have her father there so they did what they did best. Like always, Ben had her back. It was so beautiful to watch two of their closest friends pledge their lives to one another. _

 

“ _I vow to always be your protector, when you don't feel like fighting. To always be your light when you don't feel like shining.”_

 

_Eddie felt tears well up in his eyes. Ben's words were beautifully moving. It made him wonder if he would ever have that. He felt Richie squeeze his hand knowingly. Eddie smiled while wiping away the tears. Maybe he already had it._

 

“ _I vow to love you more than the day before. To give you all of myself and everything I am. Forever.”_

 

“ _I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”_

 

_Eddie was so unbelievably happy for his friends. They deserved this and so much more. He knew after their very first date that things would lead here. Guilt took over him at the hint of jealousy creeping into his mind. Everyone was watching them dance as man and wife for the time._

 

_Soon enough they were calling for everyone to join them on the dance floor._

 

_Richie tugged on Eddie's hand, leading him out to the middle of the dance floor. He rested a hand on Eddie's waist, the other one grabbing Eddie's hand in his own as they danced._

 

“ _I love you,” Richie murmured, bringing their hands to his chest. He closed the small gap between them to kiss him gently. “That'll be us one day,” he assured Eddie confidently._

 

_Eddie loved Richie with all his heart; in fact, he had never loved another person more than he did Richie. But he had his doubts. Two years they'd been together. And the numbers didn't lie. By the 2 year mark, after meeting their match, 80% of those without their sight would have it restored by now. Eddie hadn't always believed those statistics,until he had someone depending on him to restore their sight. And he was starting to worry. Were they really soulmates after all?_

 

_But Richie never worried. Not for a second. It just wasn't in his nature._

 

“ _What if it's not?” Eddie whispered shakily, tears coming back again._

 

_Without even seeing, Richie gingerly wiped them away. He continued to sway them around the dance floor. “It will be us,” he insisted firmly, but shrugged nonetheless. “And if its not, then oh well.”_

 

“ _Oh well?” Eddie chuckled tearfully._

 

“ _Eddie Kaspbrak, I love you. I don't care about my sight. I just want to be with you.”_

 

_Eddie was no stranger to this kind of talk from his boyfriend. He knew how Richie felt out his sight and all the “bullshit” surrounding it as Richie frequently referred to it._

 

“ _I love you too Richie.”_

 

_Eddie tried his hardest to push all his doubts away. Today he was going to dance the night away with the love of his life, who he hoped so desperately, would end up being his soulmate._

 

 

2/1/2018

 

A blissful month had passed since the two met in that bar and it was nothing but spontaneous dates and endless talks. It was still early and they hadn't really labeled what they were yet but this was the happiest Eddie had ever felt.

 

And he was ecstatic to be meeting Richie back at the bar. All week he'd been waiting for this. Have a nice drink, see a cute guy who made him feel like a dorky teenager again in the best possible way.

 

He arrived a little early and grabbed a drink at the bar. It wasn't too long before a tall, muscular guy was coming over and hitting on him.

 

“I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend.”

 

It wasn't necessarily the truth or necessarily a lie; it just slipped out. And he certainly didn't want to be hit on when he was meeting Richie any minute.

 

Or any second.

 

“Hey babe. Sorry I'm late,” Richie greeted with a smirk, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Traffic was a _bitch_.”

 

Eddie chuckled, waving politely as the guy took the hint and excused himself.

 

“Boyfriend huh?”

 

“Yeah, no, I just said that to--”

 

Richie cut him off with a kiss, “I like it.”

 

_ 6/19/2020 _

 

“ _C'mon babe, we gotta go!” Richie called, knocking on the bathroom door. He ran his hand over Eddie's t-shirt clad chest, down to where his sweats hung on his hips. “You know Eds, I feel like I've gotten to know Stan pretty well over the last two and a half years and while I **think** you look adorable, I don't feel like Stan will appreciate this kind of attire on his big night.”_

 

_Eddie smiled and gently pushed past him to get to their shared bedroom. “Do we have to go?” Eddie pouted._

 

“ _You don't mean that,” Richie told him softly. He knew Eddie far too well._

 

“ _i know,” he sighed, walking over to the well organized closet. He didn't spend his usual time picking his outfit. First of all, they were running late. Secondly, like Richie mentioned, it was Stan's big night. And lastly,he just couldn't bring himself to care enough._

 

_That feeling, though, quickly changed when they arrived at the bar. He already felt emotional due to the news he knew he was about to receive. Tears were already shining in his eyes as Stan saw them walk in and immediately ran over to them, no fear or hesitation in his steps. He threw his arms around Eddie's neck, who returned the embrace with arms around Stan's waist. They stayed that way for minutes, each squeezing the other tighter. Both of them had tears of joy streaming down their face. Finally this day had come._

 

_With a shaky breath and even shakier hands, Eddie pulled back to look into his best friend's eyes. For the first time, really look into them._

 

“ _Oh Stan,” he whispered happily. A beautiful shade of blue now gracing his iris'._

 

“ _Eddie,” Stan echoed. Tears continued to pour down his cheeks. His own trembling hands cupping Eddie's face. For the first time, Stan looked at Eddie, **saw** him. “Wow.”_

 

“ _Imma go grab myself a drink,” Richie said tightly. “Babe, you want anything?”_

 

“ _I'm good,” Eddie said, not even breaking his gaze from Stan. If he had, he would've seen the pained look on Richie's face and the four shots he ordered and pounded by himself._

 

3/7/2018

 

“Wake up sleepyhead!” Eddie called in a sing songy voice as he carried in a tray of all of Richie's breakfast favorites. He set it down on the bed and crouched down to fondly brush Richie's hair back. He kissed him long and slow, “Happy birthday.”

 

“Mmm, are you my present?” Richie asked hopefully, his head still rested on his pillow.

 

“Richie, sit up!”

 

Richie chuckled at his eagerness and did as he was asked. “It smells delicious babe. Thank you.” He pursed his lips together, smiling when Eddie took the hint and leaned down to kiss him.

 

“Now eat up. I've got a big day planned for you.”

 

Their first stop. A tattoo shop. Since they first started dating a few months back, Richie had gone on and on about wanting a tattoo. Eddie didn't quite understand why. Tattoos could be beautiful but what was the point if you couldn't even see it? But he figured their first date took place at a piercing shop so this only made sense.

 

After two hours of watching a needle repeatedly stick his boyfriend and trying not to faint, it was finished.

 

“Babe, it's beautiful,” Eddie said breathlessly, eyes transfixed on the gorgeous piece of art.

 

Richie grabbed both of Eddie's cheeks, kissing him eagerly. “Thank you,” he whispered against his lips, “This is the best birthday ever.”

 

“And it's just the beginning!”

 

Their second stop. The Humane Society.

 

This one was a bit of a stretch; he wasn't quite sure how well it would be received. He figured worst case scenario he'd take it home. The past couple weeks had been spent calling every shelter in town, multiple times, to find the perfect furry pal. He finally got a call just yesterday about one that came in, who matched his every requirement. After driving over to meet him, Eddie knew Richie would love him. He paid the adoption fee and got everything squared away.

 

Today was just pick up day.”

 

Now Richie wasn't clueless so the minute he heard all the barking he started asking questions.

 

Eddie was grinning ear to ear as the shelter volunteer brought out what Eddie felt was the best present ever.

 

“Meet your new best friend.”

 

Richie crouched down and was immediately greeted with warm kisses. He laughed happily as the dog licked all over his face.

 

“His name is Sparky and he's pitbull mix and he is a trained and registered seeing eye dog.”

 

“Eds, I don't really _need_ a seeing eye dog,”Richie told him without breaking away from the affectionate animal.

 

“Okay, fine, I'll keep him then.”

 

“No, no, no!” Richie was quick to shake his head. “I'll take him. I just have one question.”

 

“What?”

 

“How the hell are you gonna top this next year?”

 

Eddie smiled. _Next year._

 

_ 5/8/2021 _

 

“ _So basically Stan's freaking out because the roses aren't the exact shade of pink he wanted,” Eddie said, having just returned from Stan's place for what he was told was an “emergency.”_

 

“ _That's fucking stupid,” Richie exclaimed from his spot on the couch, where he was nursing a rum and coke which seemed very light on the coke. That would explain the slurring in his words._

 

“ _Well he's just excited,” Eddie was quick to defend his friend as he hung up his jacket. “He never thought this day would come and he wants it to be perfect.”_

 

“ _Still stupid,” Richie muttered, gulping down the rest of the liquid in his glass. “Stan's acting like he wasn't alive before his sight was restored. Plenty of people are happier without their sight.”_

 

_Eddie scoffed with a bitter chuckle, “Oh, like you?”_

 

_Richie stood, his face contorting in a mix of anger and confusion. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”_

 

“ _You heard me,” Eddie spat back firmly, though his voice was trembling. He marched over and snatched the empty glass from his boyfriend's hand._

 

“ _Oh,” Richie laughed in realization, “Are we having that fight again?”_

 

“ _You mean the one we have about you drinking yourself to death?” Eddie clarified, “I think so!”_

 

_Richie let out a loud frustrated groan, balled up fists raising to press against his head, “How many times do I have to tell you? If I wanna have a drink or two to take the edge off--”_

 

“ _Richie, when that's every night, it's called a problem!” The tears were starting to trickle down his cheeks and he knew his voice gave it away._

 

_That's why Richie's next words were that much more hurtful._

 

“ _Well I'm sorry if you've grown tired of caring for your precious little charity case.”_

 

_Eddie's mouth hung open in pained disbelief. He squeezed his eyes shut, causing more tears to spill. His chest felt tight and he couldn't breathe._

 

“ _Eds.”_

 

_Richie seemed to realize his mistake, moving to grab his boyfriend's hand, only to have it violently ripped away._

 

“ _Fuck you Richie.”_

 

_These were the last words Richie heard before the sound of the front door slamming shut followed._

 

_He immediately retrieved his phone from his pocket, clutching it tightly in his fist. Every fiber of his being wanted to call Eddie and beg him to come back. He wanted to apologize for the stupidest words he'd ever spoken and beg for forgiveness._

 

_He let out an angry yell at the alcohol in his veins telling him to wait it out. With all the strength he could muster, he chucked his phone, only god knows where, crumpling to the ground when he heard it shatter._

 

_He woke up around 2am to the sound of frantic knocking. Pulling himself up off the floor where he'd fallen asleep because the bed seemed to big without Eddie in it with him, he shuffled over to the door and pulled it open._

 

“ _Eddie?” he answered, his voice painfully hopeful._

 

“ _Why didn't you answer your phone?” Stan yelled angrily, repeatedly smacking his fists to Richie's chest. “What the fuck did you do?”_

 

_Mike pulled him back, wrapping his arms around his sobbing fiancee. “Get your shoes. We gotta go. Eddie's in the hospital.”_

 

 

“ _Eddie?” Richie called into the open hospital room, tortured that his only answer was the steady, beep....beep....beep of the machine his boyfriend was currently hooked up to. He had tears pouring down his cheeks and his body shook with gut wrenching fear._

 

_On their drive over, Mike informed him, while Stan cussed him out, that Eddie had swerved off the road and was unconscious when first responders found him. There was no change when they arrived at the hospital._

 

_So Richie wasn't expecting to hear his voice. But it still stole his ability to breathe when he didn't hear Eddie answer him. He would do anything to hear him say **anything** , even if it was just Eddie telling him what a piece of shit he was._

 

_Because he deserved that. But Eddie didn't deserve this._

 

_Richie slowly made his way to Eddie's bedside, his hand finding Eddie's and bringing it to his lips._

 

_He swore, in that moment, if Eddie ever woke up, he would never drink again._

 

 

4/23/2018

 

Tonight was the night. Eddie spent all day thinking about it, which should've endlessly aroused him. But no, he was all nerves.

 

“C'mon Kaspbrak,” he told himself, hands planted firmly on the bathroom counter, staring at himself in the mirror. “You're gonna have to come out of the bathroom at some point.”

 

Taking a deep breath, he returned to the living room where he found Richie cluelessly sitting on the couch. With a thick blush covering his cheeks, that he was so glad Richie couldn't see or there would no end to his smugness, he walked over and straddled his boyfriend's lap.

 

“Why hello there,” Richie growled lustfully, sliding his hands into the back pockets of Eddie's jeans.

 

“Hi,” Eddie whispered, cupping both of Richie's cheeks and feverishly bringing their lips together. It was messy and desperate, Eddie's lips parting instantly to welcome Richie's tongue into his mouth. He moaned as Richie captured his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently at it. Their lips continued to move in the most delicious harmony. It was only stopped long enough for Eddie to choke out the word, “Bedroom.”

 

Richie didn't need to be told twice. He stood up, hoisting Eddie up with him and guiding him to wrap his legs around his waist. He joined their lips together once more, taking a few steps towards the bedroom before stopping suddenly.

 

“As sexy as that felt, maybe it'd a better idea to just walk to the bedroom,” Richie chuckled softly, letting Eddie down. “If I were to fall and drop you, I feel like that would be a huge mood killer.”

 

Eddie let out a hearty laugh. He loved that about Richie. Most people were ashamed of their lack of sight and were miserable without it. Not Richie. He didn't care. He lived and loved his life regardless.

 

Eddie was surprised to find what Richie lacked in sight, he more than made up for with everything else. Each touch was explorative and appreciative; they weren't driven solely by pleasure but to learn, to memorize, envision every single inch of his body. It drove him wild with lust.

 

And when Richie pressed inside him, he swore he saw stars. He was an absolute mess, coming undone as Richie grabbed the back of his neck to bring their lips together. Eddie could hardly concentrate on that when every other breath was a desperate moan.

 

“Fuck. Baby, I would kill to see you right now,” Richie grunted, quickening his thrusts and putting even more power behind them. He leaned down to kiss and bite Eddie's already marked neck. “I bet you look so fucking hot taking my dick.”

 

What followed was the most powerful release anyone had ever given him. Even his two previous partners, one of who hadtheir sight, couldn't make him feel half as amazing as Richie just did. Seconds later, Richie was following him, panting as he collapsed beside Eddie.

 

“Eddie?” Richie's voice sounded after a few minutes passed of the two collecting their thoughts. “What do I really look like?”

 

Eddie found it easy to describe such a beauty. He told Richie about his perfect skin, the gentle sprinkle of freckles across his nose and cheeks. With a kiss, he described how perfectly kissable his lips were and how lovely his hair was.

 

But when Richie requested he describe himself, Eddie really struggled.

 

“Don't leave anything out,” Richie murmured, tracing his fingers over Eddie's skin. So that's where they started, describing whatever was underneath Richie's fingertips. By the time they were done, Richie was fast asleep, a perfect picture painted in his mind of the love of his life.

 

 

_ 12/9/2021 _

 

“ _When I first met Stan, we were in third grade. It was recess and everyone thought Stan was such a weirdo because he was reading. And as hard as it is to believe, I wasn't exactly the daredevil back then that I am today,” Eddie joked as he stood at his table, Richie's hand on his back to support him gently. He had his glass raised in a toast, smiling at the happy newlyweds._

 

“ _I went over to him and asked if I could read with him. He looked up at me and in the softest little voice asked if I could read it to him. I did.”_

 

_The whole crowd, “Aww”ed._

 

“ _I went home and asked my mom why his eyes looked like that. It was the first time I heard about the sight. So I made a point to join him the next day and then the next. And the rest is history. I am so fortunate to stand up here on his wedding day.” Eddie felt tears stinging his eyes, “I think I was just as happy as he was when he got his sight. Mike, thank you for giving him the two greatest gifts, his sight and a life of happiness. I know you guys will have the best life together. To Mike and Stan!”_

 

 

“ _That was a great toast babe,” Richie murmured with a smile as the two of them danced._

 

“ _Thanks,” Eddie returned with a matching smile, his head resting on Richie's shoulder, who responded with a kiss to his forehead. Eddie sighed in content and let Richie hold him up._

 

_His legs were still a little weak, not quite what they before the accident. Being in a coma for two months and then months of fighting to learn to walk again would do that. Since he finally woke up, he had been attending very painful physical therapy. Richie had been there every step of the way, both metaphorical and physical. He even made best on his promise to never touch another drop of alcohol ever again. Eddie gushed over how proud he was of his boyfriend. Richie felt, if anyone should be proud, it was him because of how strong Eddie was through everything. Eddie, however, argued the exact same thing._

 

“ _Mind if I cut in?”_

 

_Stan was standing next to them, his hand resting on Richie's shoulder. Richie nodded, kissing his boyfriend once before passing him off. Stan's arms wrapped around his waist, letting Eddie lean into him._

 

“ _I'm so glad you're here Eddie.”_

 

_Eddie smiled up at his best friend, “Me too Stan. I wouldn't miss this for the world.”_

 

“ _I mean here, **alive.** ”_

 

_Eddie nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. “I know.”_

 

“ _So....do you think you guys will get married any time soon?”Stan asked bluntly as they danced._

 

_Eddie just shrugged, “I don't know Stan. I love him, so much. I just don't know what exactly he's waiting for,” he sighed, “But we just went through hell and back so right now I'm just happy to be with him. We're honestly better than we've ever been.”_

 

“ _Good, I'm happy for you,” Stan whispered, kissing Eddie's nose. “Love you.”_

 

“ _Love you too. Congratulations. I'm happy for you two.”_

 

_For once, Eddie allowed himself to be truly happy. No jealousy, no wishing it was him. Right now, the only thing he felt was pure joy and appreciation for the life that was almost ripped away from him._

 

7/4/2018

 

Dusk was just starting to settle as the group finished up their BBQ. They had all met a couple hours prior to have a big fourth of July celebration. Everyone was there. Ben and Bev, obviously since they were hosting. Stan and Mike. Even Bill had made it.

 

And now they were all cuddled up around a campfire. Beverly was sitting in Ben's lap. Stan was sitting beside Mike, head resting on his shoulder. Richie had his back rested against Eddie's chest, their fingers laced together and resting on Richie's chest. Bill was by himself, wishing he was so painfully single. It was a good time all around.

 

The sound of the first firework made Richie jump. He tried to cover it with a chuckle but Eddie wasn't buying it. He squeezed both of his boyfriend's hands, hoping the action comforted him.

 

“Wow!” Ben exclaimed in amazement. It was his first 4th of July with his sight. “Its so beautiful!”

 

Eddie felt a tinge of sadness at this, assuming Richie felt jealousy. He tilted his head down slightly to whisper in Richie's ear. As each firework popped in the sky, he would describe it to Richie. The color, the shape, the way they mingled together.

 

A couple minutes passed of this before Richie was crinkling his neck up and shrugging away from him.

 

Eddie frowned at this action. “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, its fine,” Richie answered tightly, standing up from his spot. “I'm just gonna grab a drink.”

 

Eddie joined him over at the table set up with all the beverages. He reached out and placed his hand over Richie's before he could grab a drink. “Hey, what's wrong?”

 

Richie sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “It's fine. I just don't need a play by play okay?”

 

“Oh,” Eddie replied meekly, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Eds, I'm sorry,” Richie immediately said, “I don't need to know what it looks like. I know how I _feel._ That's what matters. I love being here with you. I love....you Eddie.”

 

Eddie's eyes went wide, hurt turning to shock. “What?”

 

“You heard me,” Richie chuckled confidently, closing the space between them and pressing his lips to Eddie. They stood there, in their own world for the longest time, content to simply enjoy the other's kiss. Richie pulled away first, brushing his hand over Eddie's hair. “Anything you want to say in return?”

 

Eddie feigned thought before shaking his head, “Nah, I'm good.” He shrieked with laughter as Richie's fingers tickled knowingly at his sides. “Okay, okay! Fine! Since you tortured it out of me, I love you too!”

 

“And people say torture isn't effective!”

 

_ 7/24/2022 _

 

“ _It's a girl!”_

 

_Ben's excited shout sounded through the waiting room at 4:17am. Despite the early hour, he was answered with a round of applause and cheers._

 

“ _Ten fingers! Ten toes!” Ben went on breathlessly, clearly beyond excited. “Mom and baby are doing great! You guys will be able to see them soon!”_

 

 

“ _Hey!” Everyone exclaimed softly as they filed into the hospital room. Eddie walked over to the bed where Beverly was sitting up, a little pink bundle in her arms. He placed a gentle kiss to her temple._

 

“ _Bev, she's beautiful,” he whispered, tears in his eyes as he peeked over at the little baby. “I'm so proud of you.”_

 

_Beverly grinned, looking up at one of her closest friends. “Wanna hold her?”_

 

_Eddie nodded eagerly. He carefully took the small baby into his arms, making sure to support her head._

 

“ _Meet Emery Jane Hanscom.”_

 

“ _I love her,” Eddie murmured, placing the softest kiss to her forehead. “I can't believe one of us has one of these.”_

 

_After a few minutes of holding her with utter amazement, he gingerly, and reluctantly, passed her over to Richie, who was apprehensive at first. But the second he felt those 8 pounds resting in his arms, he just melted. Her little wisps of hair. The soft coos. Head over heels. And Eddie could tell._

 

_The look on his boyfriend's face made Eddie's heart soar. It was such a sweet sight to see._

 

“ _She likes you,” Beverly said with a smile. Ben brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead._

 

“ _Yeah?” Richie asked hopefully as he rocked her gently from side to side._

 

“ _Yeah, she's falling asleep,” Eddie told him, rubbing a hand over his back._

 

“ _Not the first time I've put a girl to sleep this fast.”_

 

 

“ _I want one,” Eddie pouted as they walked through the door of their apartment a few hours later._

 

“ _Mmm,” Richie hummed, his hands tightly gripping at his boyfriend's hips, “Lets go make one then.”_

 

“ _Richie, that's not how that wor....” Eddie trailed off, quickly followed by a moan when Richie's lips attached to his neck._

 

_Richie dropped to his knees in front of Eddie with a wink, “Never hurts to try.”_

 

_ 8/12/2018 _

 

“Richie, that was amazing,” Eddie moaned, collapsing down on top of him.

 

Richie smiled at this while running his fingers lightly up and down Eddie's back, an action that caused him to hum contently in response. “Amazing was all you baby boy.”

 

Eddie blushed softly, leaning up to capture Richie's lips in a long, slow kiss. “I love you,” he whispered and kissed the tip of Richie's nose.

 

“I love you more.”

 

Eddie feigned a shocked gasp, “That is a lie and you know it!”

 

“I would never!” Richie exclaimed, pretending to be offended.

 

Eddie was about to continue their little game when he felt something dribble from his nose. “Shit.” He brought his hand down to see blood smeared across it.

 

“Yup, you're bleeding,” Richie said knowingly, covering his mouth as he flew off the bed.

 

“What the hell Richie?” he whined, grabbing a tissue from his nightstand.

 

“I'm sorry baby.” He took a deep breath and shakily exhaled it, “I just can't....the smell.”

 

Eddie frowned with concern, waiting until all the blood was completely gone before moving over to Richie. “What was all that about?”

 

Richie shook his head adamantly, hands trembling with tears forming in his eyes, “I can't.”

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Eddie said gently, leading Richie back over to the bed. He sat down and situated Richie's head on his lap, combing his fingers through his messy curls. “It's okay. You're okay.”

 

“I'm sorry. That was stupid,” Richie muttered, angrily wiping at the tears still prickling his eyes.

 

“Not at all,” Eddie affirmed in the calmest tone he could. He massaged his fingertips against Richie's scalp, just the way he knew Richie loved. “What exactly was that?”

 

“I guess I owe you an explanation with that reaction,” he chuckled.

 

Eddie shook his head, “You don't owe me anything.”

 

“I want to,” Richie replied sincerely, giving Eddie's thigh a squeeze of appreciation. “The reason I can't stand the smell of blood...” he took another deep breath. “Imagine being 15 and finding your mom killed herself. Without any sight.”

 

“Oh Richie,” Eddie whispered, running a hand soothingly over his bare back.

 

“My dad restored the sight of some young woman and because of that, my mom started losing hers. He was her soulmate but she wasn't his and it killed her,” Richie took a shaky breath, “I came home from school and she didn't answer. So I went to find her....I found her,” Richie squeezed his eyes shut.

 

Eddie's heart broke at his boyfriends words and the warm tears he felt against his thigh.

 

“It felt like hours before anyone found us,” Richie went on. “It was the first time I'd ever been _happy_ I couldn't see. But the _smell._ That's why I can't stand it.”

 

“I'm so sorry you had to go through that.” By now, Eddie had to wipe away his own tears. The pain in Richie's voice was heart breaking and he desperately hoped he would never have to feel that kind of pain ever again. Richie deserved so much more than that.

 

“Your turn,” Richie said with a tearful chuckle, “Think you can top dead mom?”

 

Eddie shook his head, “No. Unfortunately my mom is still alive.”

 

“Unfortunately?” Richie asked, rolling over onto his back so he was looking up at Eddie, his head still resting on his thigh.

 

“I don't really like to talk about her,” Eddie shrugged, “She was highly manipulative and for the longest time I just...dealt with it.”

 

Richie reached up and brushed his thumb over the first patch of skin he found. As he went on, there were no tears, just his hands trembling in anger.

 

“The final straw. She purposefully snapped my arm. Broke it in two places. Told the doctors I fell down the stairs.”

 

Richie felt his chest tighten with rage. He hoped he never met this vile woman because if he did, who knows what he would do?

 

“And I haven't spoken to her since.”

 

“Good,” Richie said firmly, sitting up to pull Eddie into his arms. “We have each other. That's all we need.”

 

_ 1/5/2023 _

 

_Richie spent all day pacing nervously around their apartment, a dangerous activity for someone who couldn't see. Granted he had a fair sense of familiarity with the floor plan since he walked it every single day, but that did not prevent him from stubbing his toes multiple times, on the coffee table, the couch, the little ledge between the living room and the kitchen that was so utterly pointless._

 

_He was so incredibly nervous for what he was about to do._

 

“ _Eddie, look, it's been 5 years and I just feel like we need to...”_

 

_His practice was cut short when he heard the front door open and he had to pretend he wasn't about to change their lives._

 

“ _Hey, you ready to go?” Eddie asked, greeting him with a kiss._

 

“ _Ready as I'll ever be,” he muttered to himself, fingers clutching the small box in his pocket. He had been hiding it since the day they moved in. And now, today was finally the day._

 

 

“ _Dinner was amazing,” Eddie groaned as they walked through the park, the same as the one from their first date, 5 years prior. “I don't think I'll be able to eat for a week.”_

 

“ _Babe?” he asked, turning around to see Richie down on one knee. Eddie's jaw dropped, his hand flying up to his chest. “Richie? If this is one of your stupid pranks, it is too mean!”_

 

_Richie chuckled, reaching up to grab Eddie's hand as he stared up at him, “Eddie Kaspbrak,” he began, only to try and shake the nerves out of his hands. “Oh fuck, I'm nervous. Okay here it goes. I love you and--”_

 

_His words were cut off by Eddie throwing himself into his arms and slamming their lips together._

 

“ _Yes! Richie, yes! I will marry you!”_

 

_Richie laughed happily, fumbling to pull the little velvet box out of his pocket. “How do you know that's what I was gonna ask?”_

 

“ _You are such an ass!” Eddie exclaimed, smacking Richie on the chest playfully._

 

_Richie took his head, his own fingers seeking out his boyfriend's ring finger and sliding the ring onto it. He stood and wrapped his arms around his now fiancee, swinging him around joyously. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Eddie. Sight or not, he knew Eddie was the only love of his life and they were meant to be, no matter what._

 

 

9/3/2018

 

“Richie, Richie, Richie!” Eddie chanted, his fingers tightly clutching at Richie's hair. He watched Richie swallow around him and that was all it took to send him over the edge. “Oh fuck! That was incredible.”

 

Richie pulled away, licking his lips and leaning in to kiss Eddie. “Good morning,” he purred, “And happy birthday.”

 

“Morning. Thank you,” Eddie said, pulling Richie in for another kiss. “But now I'm completely useless for the rest of the day.”

 

Richie laughed as he slid off the bed, moving over to their closet. “Sorry baby. Gotta start your big day off right.” He smirked over his shoulder, “We're gonna end it right too.”

 

Eddie blushed, biting his lip, “What're you gonna do to me?”

 

“You'll see.”

 

 

“Thank you for such a fun day,” Eddie said with a smile as he turned the key to their apartment. “This has been the best birthday ever.”

 

“I'm glad,” Richie grinned knowingly, a gentle hand on Eddie's back guiding him into the dark apartment. The second the lights were switched on, all his friends popped out of hiding, yelling “SURPRISE!”

 

Eddie almost fell to the ground in shock at the sudden loudness. He was easily startled to begin with; it didn't take much to spook him. Sometimes Richie could sneak up on him even though he was the one without his sight. Sometimes he would know that Richie was right behind him and would still be able to scare him with a simple “boo!”

 

Richie laughed and supported Eddie as he stumbled back. “Happy birthday Eds.”

 

 

_ 5/23/2023 _

 

“ _Richie! Hurry up!” Eddie called from the living room as the opening credits of their movie began to play. “You're gonna miss the beginning!”_

 

_Richie chuckled, shaking his head fondly as he grabbed a glass of water. He could hear the TV from the kitchen and that was really all that mattered. Eddie seemed to forget that sometimes._

 

“ _Keep your panties on, I'm coming!” he returned, spinning around and moving towards the living room. He must have miscalculated his step because a couple of them and he was ramming into the corner of the counter. “Oww, fuck!”_

 

_All Eddie heard was Richie swearing and the sound of glass shattering. He flew off the couch and into the kitchen, heart suddenly racing with worry. What he saw was Richie crouching down, blindly reaching around for the glass pieces._

 

“ _Woah!” Eddie smacked his hand away, not wanting him to cut himself. “I got it babe. Stand back, I don't want you to cut yourself.”_

 

_Richie gripped the counter and pulled himself up with a frustrated sigh._

 

“ _It's okay, it's not a big deal.”_

 

“ _Yeah, that's easy for you to say!” Richie shot right back, his voice raising slightly in volume._

 

_Eddie took in a quiet breath, knowing Richie would pick apart any breath that was taken too harshly. It was a dead giveaway to any annoyance he felt. Eddie learned quickly how to prevent this. And that's exactly what he wanted to do. Prevent. Richie was just frustrated. It was understandable. But he didn't need to start yelling the second he was offered help. While Eddie didn't think anything of it, to Richie it was a major blow to his pride, which he had entirely too much of._

 

“ _How many times have you forgotten where the counter was and broke something?” Richie demanded angrily, “Because I'm pretty sure it's zero.”_

 

_As much as he hated fighting with Richie, Eddie was able to hold his own. He never took it laying down. If Richie wanted a fight so bad, then so be it._

 

“ _Fine!” Eddie crossed his arms over his chest, stepping away from the pile of broken glass. “You deal with it then!”_

 

_If Richie was surprised by this answer, he surely didn't show it. “Gladly,” he muttered, kneeling down and reaching to pick up the big shards so he could sweep up the rest. He managed to grab a couple pieces before reaching down for a third and having it slice his palm. He immediately withdrew his hand, dropping the pieces he held in his other. “God dammit!”_

 

“ _I hate to say I told you so.”_

 

“ _Then **don't** ,” Richie spat angrily, his uninjured hand fumbling around for a paper towel. _

 

_Eddie sighed, feeling more than guilty for what he let happen. “Now we gotta get you cleaned up.”_

 

“ _Wow, don't sound too compassionate there.”_

 

“ _Well I'm sorry Richie, you kinda forced my hand back there,” he said, grabbing Richie's hand and leading them to the bathroom. He guided Richie to see on the edge of the tub as he grabbed his first aid kit._

 

“ _I didn't force you to do anything. I was trying to take care of it and then you swooped in and took care of everything as usual.”_

 

_Eddie scoffed as he joined Richie, flipping his hand over so he could tend to the deep cut. “I'm so sorry for trying to take care of you,” he said sarcastically._

 

“ _You treat me like I'm some idiotic child that's just gonna hurt himself every time you turn your back.”_

 

_Eddie gave him a pointed look._

 

“ _Don't look at me like that,” Richie snapped, wincing as Eddie cleaned the cut._

 

_Eddie sighed, placing a bandage on Richie's palm. “How long have we been together?”_

 

“ _Don't fucking patronize me Eddie!” Richie yelled, yanking his hand away and standing up, turning back to face Eddie. “I know damn well how long we've been together and what the hell you think that means!”_

 

“ _Richie, it's been almost 5 and a half years since we met and the chance of you getting your sight back is less than one percent!”_

 

“ _God, when will you get it through your thick skull that I don't give a shit?” Richie shouted, his hands balling up into fists._

 

_Eddie stood so that he was face to face with Richie.”Oh yeah? Then what the hell was in the kitchen? If you don't 'give a shit'...” Eddie mockingly threw up air quotes around the phrase just used by Richie. “Then why did you seem to actually give a shit when I was trying to help you?”_

 

“ _Because you act like I can't do anything for myself! I was doing just fine before I met you.”_

 

_Eddie caught his bottom lip between his teeth, exhaling through his nose. “Well excuse me then! Maybe I should just leave and save myself the heartache.”_

 

_Richie frowned and broke the tension with a sigh, “Eds, what're you talking about?”_

 

“ _You were doing fine without me,” Eddie could barely choke out through the sobs shaking his chest. “And I've rather just leave now then have you hate me down the road.”_

 

“ _No, no, baby,” Richie spoke gently for the first time since this fight began. His heart ached at the sound of Eddie crying. He swiftly walked over and pulled the crying man into his arms.”Why would you say that? I could never hate you.”_

 

“ _I don't want to spend years and years with you only to reach a point in our lives where you **resent** me for not restoring your sight,” Eddie whispered softly, almost as if he knew these next words would sting. “I don't want it to be like what happened with your parents.”_

 

_Richie's jaw dropped in complete shock, shaking his head in disbelief. Rage shook through his entire body, leaving his chest feeling as though it was on fire. He angrily pulled off the ring from his left hand and threw it on the ground, where it landed right by Eddie's feet._

 

“ _Maybe I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone who thinks so little of me.”_

 

 

10/31/2018

 

“I look like an idiot,” Richie said as he emerged from his bathroom, fully decked out in one half of a couple's costume that Eddie insisted they wear. A bark from Sparky made him recant that. He had one third of a costume because “awwww, Sparky wants to dress up too!”

 

“You can't even see it!” Eddie whined, shoving Richie playfully.

 

“And yet, I still know I look stupid.”

 

“Okay, first of all, you look adorable,” Eddie stated, putting on his own costume that tied them all together. “And second of all, people are going to love it.”

 

 

“What even are you guys?” Ben asked, squinting as he tried to decipher the three part costume. Though it was hard when the third part was running excitedly around the room, greeting every single person there.

 

Richie laughed loudly at this, sipping at the drink Beverly had handed him the second they walked in. “I fucking told you babe.”

 

“Oh shut it!” Eddie snapped, pouting and crossing his arms.

 

“Go ahead, tell him what we are.”

 

The smaller man sighed, “S'mores.”

 

Ben let out a long, “Ohhhhhh,” nodding slowly.

 

“I hate you guys,” Eddie pouted, chugging the rest of his drink and stomping into the kitchen to grab another. Richie continued to laugh as he followed him in there, wrapping his arms around Eddie's waist from behind. He gave him a squeeze and kissed his neck.

 

“I love you,” he murmured, nuzzling his nose against Eddie's neck. “And I love the costumes. Although without Sparky around we kinda just look like a cloud and poop.”

 

Eddie shot him a pointed look over his shoulder.

 

“Are you glaring at me?” Silence. “I definitely feel like you're glaring at me. I might not be able to see but I think I know you well enough by now to tell.”

 

Eddie wanted to stay mad but dammit, Richie was right. He now officially knew him too well. Not as if it was a problem. Eddie smiled. In fact, it wasn't a problem at all.

 

 

_ 10/11/2025 _

 

_The feeling Eddie experienced walking down the aisle was absolutely indescribable. If he had to try, he would guess it was a mix somewhere between joy and shock. He was so incredibly happy to be in this moment but he would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling a little disbelief that it was actually, **currently** happening. _

 

_His eyes were fixed on Richie, who stood at the altar. He had always dreamed of walking down the aisle and seeing his groom's eyes swell up with tears. This was exactly what he saw when he looked at Richie and he couldn't even **see** him, which made the tears even more special because they came from nowhere other than pure, raw emotion._

 

_By the time he joined Richie at the altar, he had tears in his eyes as well._

 

“ _Eddie,” Richie said softly, reaching up to cup his cheek before cheekily remarking, “You **look** amazing!”_

 

“ _Richie!” he exclaimed, shaking his head fondly, “We're trying to get married up here.”_

 

“ _Oh, right!” Richie chuckled, taking both of Eddie's hands in his own. When it came time to read their vows, Eddie went first, recalling the night they first met._

 

“ _And you said you couldn't wait...for our future. I remember thinking oh my god this guy is crazy,” Eddie laughed fondly, staring up at Richie. “You said I was going to restore your sight. I should've realized at the time that was just some line. But you got one thing right...our future. Richie Tozier, I love you and cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”_

 

“ _Anyone who knows me knows that I don't believe in soulmates. I know that's rich coming from a guy without his sight right?” Richie joked, causing a few scattered laughs throughout the crowd. “I do believe though that when two people love each other enough, they'll do whatever they have to do to make it work. Eddie Kaspbrak, I believe in you. In **us.** We've fought tooth and nail to get to this point and there's no one at fault but us. **We** did it. And in our almost 8 years of being together, you've shown me more than a lifetime with sight.”_

 

 

“ _I can't believe we're finally dancing at our own wedding,” Eddie murmured, his head resting on Richie's chest as they shared their final dance of the evening. Both of them had ditched their suit jackets and ties, Richie had even unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the old band t-shirt he wore underneath._

 

“ _I can,” Richie said, kissing Eddie's forehead. “I knew from day one I was going to marry you. I know it wasn't easy but it's so worth it.”_

 

11/23/2018

 

“Thanks for having us Bev,” Eddie chirped, kissing her cheek as she greeted them at the door. He was extremely grateful for the invite to what they were calling “friendsgiving.” Neither him nor Richie wanted anything to do with their families, especially around this time of year. So it just seemed fitting to spend it with their chosen family.

 

“Of course guys,” she grinned, ushering them into the living room. “Dinner should be ready soon. Ben's been slaving away all day.”

 

“It smells fantastic!” Richie exclaimed, “Thanks for having us Benny Boy!”

 

The two of them settled down on the couch; Richie's arm slung over Eddie's shoulders, encouraging him to cuddle up against his side. He pressed a gentle kiss to Eddie's hair while his fingers danced idly around on Richie's thigh as the two of them conversed with the rest of the party.

 

“Can you believe we've been together almost a year?” Eddie pondered out loud.

 

Richie nodded, “Yeah, I can. It's been the best almost year of my life. And in another few months, I'm gonna have my sight back.”

 

Eddie laughed at the, for a lack of a better word, blind confidence behind Richie's words. “Oh yeah? You think so?”

 

Richie nodded firmly with a cheesy grin, “Nope. I _know_ it.”

 

 

2/28/2027

 

“ _Careful, careful!” Eddie called out, the slightest bit of panic in his voice as he opened up the door to their apartment and helped Richie guide the car seat through the door._

 

“ _Eds, I got it,” Richie chuckled, clearly already playing the role of the easy going parent. They had only technically been parents for about an hour and some might think it was too early to show their true colors, but not for the two of them. While Richie was thrilled to finally be a parent, he was definitely more easy going than his husband, who was freaking out at every little thing._

 

“ _I'm sorry,” Eddie sighed, watching Richie set the car seat down on the floor beside the couch. He sat down and carefully scooped up the little bundle inside it. “He's just too precious. I don't want anything to happen to him ever.”_

 

“ _Me neither,” Richie replied breathlessly. He gingerly reached out to find the baby's, his son's, head, brushing his thumb across his forehead. “He's perfect.”_

 

_Eddie smiled at the expression of love on his husband's face. They were both already so in love with their son. Not even a week old and he had already captured their hearts._

 

“ _He's got the most round little head and this little button nose. Cheeks that you just wanna pinch,” Eddie said, guiding Richie's finger to gently boop the baby's nose. “His eyes are bright blue and he's got like 5 blonde hairs on the very top of his head. Richie, he's so perfect.”_

 

“ _He really is,” Richie agreed, wrapping his arm around Eddie's shoulders and letting their son wrap his tiny fingers around one of his own. “We've got our perfect little family.”_

 

_They really did. After all the hard work and struggles they fought through, they finally reached their destination. They had everything they'd ever wanted and they worked for every single piece of it. No soulmates, no “meant to be.” Just two people more in love than anything, fighting to be together, forever._

 

 

1/1/2019

 

Eddie was so incredibly excited to wake up on New Year's Day. The night prior had been spent celebrating the end of the year and the start of a new one. For Eddie and Richie, it also signified the one year anniversary of the night they met.

 

Despite the slight hangover looming over him, Eddie was ecstatic. He woke up and immediately turned over to find Richie still out cold. Impatiently, he pressed a line of kisses from his ear, down his jaw, along the side of his neck. Richie stirred softly, rubbing his hand over his face.

 

“Morning,” he murmured sleepily.

 

“Good morning!” Eddie chirped, cupping Richie's cheek and giving him a deep kiss.

 

Once he pulled away, Richie finally started to open his eyes.

 

This was the moment Eddie was waiting for. What color eyes would Richie have? Definitely not blue. Maybe brown. Eddie was willing to bet that he had a beautiful shade of hazel, where in just the right light they looked more green than brown.

 

He would have his answer in 3...2....1....

 

“Oh,” Eddie frowned when Richie's eyes fully opened, revealing they were still lacking color.

 

Richie laughed, slowly sitting up in bed. “Oh wow, sorry to disappoint.”

 

“It's been a year since we met, so I was hoping you'd got your sight,” Eddie explained, still with a soft look of discontent.

 

Richie just shrugged as he slid out of bed, “Guess not.”

 

“Guess not?” Eddie echoed.

 

“Guess not,” Richie repeated again, slower this time.

 

“But you said this time, this year, you'd be getting your sight back,” Eddie pouted, looking up at Richie, who made his way back over to the bed, leaning down to kiss his pout away.

 

“Baby, that just some stupid line I used,” Richie chuckled, brushing his thumb over Eddie's cheek, “You know I don't believe in that garbage.”

 

“Believe in that garbage?”

 

“Do I have an echo this morning?” Richie joked.

 

“I'm being serious Richie,” Eddie said firmly, standing up from his place on the bed. “Garbage? You know the Sight is never wrong!”

 

“I disagree,” Richie insisted, shrugging his shoulders casually, “I think it's bullshit.”

 

Eddie shook his head in disbelief, “No! You were so damn sure you were getting your sight back! You can't tell me it was just some pick up line you used! So what you just don't _care_ that we're not soulmates?”

 

Richie ran a hand through his messy hair, sighing softly, “Eds, you're making a big deal out of nothing.”

 

“So our future is nothing to you?” Eddie questioned, his hands planted firmly on his hips, though they were starting to tremble slightly. “Or was that also just some stupid line you used on me?”

 

Richie adamantly shook his head, his heart breaking at Eddie's words and their tone. “No, Eddie, no. That's not what I'm saying.”

 

“I can't do this,” Eddie whispered, quickly finding his clothes and redressing. There were tears in his eyes as he continued, “I can't be with someone who thinks we're not meant to be.” The pained look on Richie's face tore Eddie apart inside.

 

“I love you,” Richie told him desperately, his lip quivering as he tried his hardest not to let on the tears he felt coming, “Please don't do this. Don't ruin a perfectly good thing.”

 

Eddie chuckled through his tears, “Just what everyone dreams of being. A perfectly good thing.”

 

“Eddie, you make me so damn happy. Sight or not, I don't want anyone else but you. What if you're my one chance at happiness and you're about to take that away?”

 

“I can't do this,” Eddie whispered, walking over and giving Richie one last kiss. “I'm not your soulmate Richie. You might be mine, but I'm not yours.” As he reached the door of the bedroom, he turned to look back at Richie one last time, “ _Goodbye_.”

 

 

 


	2. Epilogue

2/14/2019

 

The past six weeks of Richie's life had been the absolute worst. He felt lost and hollow. What was the point anymore? Mike and Bill kept telling him that this was breaking up. He just had to go through the motions and deal with all the pain he felt before he could truly move on.

 

Bullshit.

 

How was Richie supposed to move on after losing the love of his life? It was something he truly felt he would never recover from. That's why every night since Eddie left him had been an endless stream of drink after drink, seeming to always drink more than the night prior.

 

Mike tried to take pity on him and invite him to hang out with him and Stan. Even if Richie's pride hadn't been too grand to accept such an offer, the last thing he wanted to do was hang out with the happy couple. They reminded him too much of Eddie and himself. They met the exact same night, but they were still together. It stung in a way Richie had never truly felt before.

 

Normally Richie was content to drink alone in his room but Mike had Stan over and, while they tried to keep things lowkey as to not rub it in his face, tonight they were doing a very poor job at it.

 

So he grabbed his keys and wallet, as well as a jacket and headed out. His feet wanted to take him to his usual place but his mind warned him adamantly against it. He had always gone to this bar; it was the closest and he knew the bartender well enough. It was the obvious choice.

 

Not anymore. It hurt too much. Brought back too many painful memories. And while drinking usually helped him to forget, he just was not in the mood tonight.

 

So he traveled a little further, grateful for the fresh night air to clear his mind. By the time, he reached the bar he had downgraded from wanting to get _completely_ black out drunk.

 

Half an hour and five shots of whiskey later, Richie felt he had the perfect level of drunk to numb his feelings but still be able to find his way home. He paid his tab and grabbed his jacket, turning to leave. Something stopped him. A familiar scent, a familiar feeling. He was about to continue forward when a soft voice confirmed his suspicions.

 

“Richie.”

 

Richie swallowed the lump in his throat, hoping it wasn't the alcohol playing tricks on him. “Eddie?”

 

He didn't have to wait long to find out if this was all some kind of cruel trick his mind was playing on him as he felt a solid weight crash against him. He nearly fell over as a pair of arms wrapped tonight around his neck. He returned the embrace, arms wrapping around Eddie's waist as he buried his face in his neck, inhaling the comforting scent that brought one simple word to his mind. _Home._

 

“I'm missed you so much,” Richie whispered, refusing to break the embrace they were tightly wrapped up in. He let Eddie go once and he sure as hell was not going to do it again. “What're you doing here?”

 

“I had a date,” Eddie answered softly.

 

“Oh,” Richie whispered and tried his hardest to ignore the pang of jealousy and sadness that made his chest ache.

 

“It was awful,” Eddie chuckled, bringing his hand up to cup Richie's cheek, his thumb brushing over the soft layer of freckles across his nose. “It was so boring and I just kept thinking about you.”

 

“I haven't stopped thinking about you.”

 

“Walking out on you was the biggest mistake I've ever made,” Eddie told him, “I miss you and I wanna be with you.”

 

“Move in with me.” There Richie went again, making wild declarations.

 

“Okay.”

 

And while it was only one simple word, it was the best, most beautiful word Richie had ever heard in his entire life. For the first time in weeks he felt it _,_ like things were finally going to be _okay._

 

 

_ 11/7/2049 _

 

“ _Thank you for all your help.”_

 

_The past year had been absolute hell and Eddie wouldn't have made it through without all the help from his family and friends. Beverly and Ben had been supplying him with home cooked meals since that was the last thing on his mind. Bill and his wife were helping him making arrangements. Mike and Stan were an incredible support every time he broke down, which seemed to be a daily occurrence lately._

 

_They had all come over when the second they heard Richie might not make it through the night. As cheesy as it was and as much as Richie hated it, they all wanted to say their goodbyes. They had all built a life before one another. They spent holidays together. They watched their kids grow up. They were family._

 

“ _We're just a phone call away,” Stan told him with tears in his eyes. “You call us okay?”_

 

_Eddie nodded, tears pouring down his own cheeks. He quickly wiped them away. The last thing Richie needed, or wanted, was to hear his husband crying. Eddie closed the door to their home after seeing out the rest of their friends. He tried to collect himself the best he could before returning to their room._

 

_In the beginning, it wasn't that much different. It didn't hurt as much to see Richie when you couldn't even tell he was sick. But now, it was almost impossible for Eddie to keep it all together when he looked at his husband. The love of his life. The father of his children. His future was soon going to become the past. Nothing in the world could prepare Eddie for this._

 

_Once the doctors informed him there was nothing that could be done and they just had to wait, Eddie made the decision to bring Richie home, let him spend his last days in the comfort of his own home._

 

“ _So Danielle and James are on their flights in and they should be here in the morning,” Eddie informed him as he entered the room. He wasn't necessarily sure how much information Richie will absorb at this point but Eddie found that if he kept talking, even if it was pointless, he could keep it together well enough. It was the silent moments he spent watching Richie's labored breathing that made him absolutely lose it. Multiple times he got to the point where he thought he couldn't cry anymore. He was wrong every time._

 

“ _M'cold,” he heard Richie choke out from where he laid in bed._

 

_Eddie immediately grabbed another thick blanket and draped it over Richie. He brushed back his hair and took a damp washcloth to wipe away the sweat on his forehead. Eddie tried his hardest to hold back his tears but he just couldn't help it._

 

_There were so many times he thought he had lost Richie. But this time, they weren't going to find their way back together. This time he was really going to lose him. The second this thought entered his mind, he felt a sob shake through his chest._

 

“ _Hey. C'mere.”_

 

_Eddie obliged, climbing into bed beside Richie and curling up against his side. “Richie, I love you,” he cried, unable to hold it back anymore._

 

“ _Look at me,” Richie demanded weakly._

 

_Eddie did the best he could at wiping the tears away, but the second he did more replaced them. Regardless, he looked up at Richie, who had his head tilted down, his eyes still shut. Eddie could tell he was getting tired, that staying awake was becoming too big of a struggle._

 

“ _I'm sorry, I know this is a little late,” he mumbled, mustering all the strength he could to open his eyes._

 

_Eddie gasped, followed by a sob as he stared up into Richie's eyes, his Iris' now colored a beautiful hazel._

 

“ _I know I had my doubts. But never about you Eddie.”_

 

_Richie's eyes fluttered shut and a painful stillness washed over the room. Eddie rested his head on Richie's chest, desperately yearning to hear his strong heartbeat, feel it beneath his fingers. But he heard nothing yet felt so much. In that moment and for many over the remaining years of his life, he smiled, despite the pain, when one single word came to his mind._

 

_**Soulmate.** _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first work I've completed in a long time and it's the first work I've written for the IT fandom. I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
